


Books, Guitars, and Volleyballs

by CryptidBois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Elementary School Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Musician Semi Eita, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Semi is famous, oikawa is famous, suga brags about his husbands, suga is okay not in the spotlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBois/pseuds/CryptidBois
Summary: World's Second Best Husband is a title most would think is a gag, a joke from one divorced person to a new relationship. For Sugawara Koushi that isn't the case. Suga has two husband's, both fresh and in the spotlight, and he gets to brag about them.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 12





	Books, Guitars, and Volleyballs

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't written anything since 2017, here's to hoping my writing has improved!

Sitting in the teacher's break room at the quiet little elementary school, Sugawara Koushi was grading his student's paper drinking out of a simple white mug that says 'World's Greatest Second Husband'. To most, the mug was curious, a joke mug given by a divorced wife who married Suga second, but to Suga, the mug was a clever nod to his polyamorous relationship with his two husbands; Oikawa Tooru, and Semi Eita.

"Suga, you got to tell us about the mug, it's been bothering me for weeks now". One of Suga's coworkers said through a soft laugh.

"Oh? They're from my husbands!" Ever a cheeky one, Suga smiled through while sipping on the coffee watching the gaping faces of his coworkers.

One of Suga's coworkers started to laugh softly "Really now? How amusing, I didn't know you were gay, let alone married to two men". Suga brushed off the underlying rudeness in the man's voice and smiled brightly.

"Well, what can I say?" He grins wider "I'm a lucky man". Suga pulled out his phone and showed his lock screen which had both his husband lying face down, Oikawa Tooru, brown disheveled hair, and his face buried in a pillow, and Semi Eita with his face buried into the crook of Oikawa's neck with his face barely visible. Of course, Suga was in the corner of the photo smiling and throwing up a peace sign, something he learned to do out of reflex from being married to Oikawa.

"Man... We can't even see their faces!" One of his female coworker's whines and tries to look closer to the phone as if that will help her see their face any clearer. "What do they do?"

She seemed eager to learn more, in fact, the whole lounge seemed more interested. "You guys... Calm down it's not that exciting" Suga said with a smile and a wave. He laughed off their eager inquiries before sighing contently. "Alright, alright, I'll tell ya'". Suga closed his work and put it into a neat pile while he scrolled through his phone and settled on a picture of Oikawa and him, with Suga wearing a spare jersey from Oikawa's Argentina days.

"You mean to tell us you're dating _the_ Oikawa Tooru!?" The man with the rude tone earlier gaped at Suga as he flipped through more pictures of them together. One photo fo Oikawa throwing up the peace sign while Suga places a kiss on his jaw. Another photo depicts Oikawa cuddling into Suga's chest with a third arm from another person rubbing Oikawa's back.

"Oikawa and I actually started dating back in high school," Suga thinks back fondly. "He was the captain of Aoba Jouhsai in Miyagi, we didn't meet until my third year and there was tension between our two schools because of Kageyama, cute kid by the way". More jaws drop open at the bombshell that Suga knows Kageyama Tobio as well, which means he also knows Hinata Shoyo, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Bokuto Koutaru, and hell, most likely all of the Japan team as well as the Argentina team.

"Oikawa was a shithead, cocky, full of himself, but also very.. sincere. When we beat them in their last match against us he came up to me and my two other friends, and while we thought he was going to pick a fight, he congratulated us and wished us the best, and wanted us to have a happy graduation." Suga's smile falls slightly. "It was hard for him, all of us were third years and all Oikawa wanted to do was take his high school team to nationals at least once so he could show the world how well they played".

The room grew more solemn as he spoke, but when Suga smiled again the room seemed to ease. "We exchanged numbers, he tried to be smooth but I told him I saw him bawling his eyes out, we passed the smooth part of talking to one another. It fell into place there and within a few months, we were dating. We got married last year!" Looking back Suga could remember the first date very vividly.

_"I really just want coffee" a very tired Oikawa stated. Suga smiled softly to himself seeing the usually calm and collected man looking tired and like hell._

_"Y'know, I like this version of you Oikawa, the one not everyone gets to see, the overworked and grumpy you" Suga sipped his hot coffee as the waitress brought one over to his date. "This version of you is much more realistic, much more likable than the Instagram persona you put forth". Oikawa seemed to stop for a moment and let out a rather sleepy, half-hearted laugh._

_"Yeah, I didn't want to come this way, I stayed up last night analyzing the gameplay of the Argentina versus Spain match and... I forgot to sleep". Oikawa pushed up his glasses and gave an easy, sincere smile to Suga. It was made very aware to Suga that those smiles aren't common for first dates with Oikawa, and that made this interaction that much more special to Suga._

_"Well... I'm glad you did Oikawa" Suga touched his hand gently and smile when Oikawa did._

"Hey, Suga, did you hear me?" Suga snapped back to reality when there was sudden snapping in his face.

"Yeah, sorry, I got to daydreaming" 

"With a husband like that? I'd be daydreaming too, which brings us back to what we were saying." The man leaned forward on the table. "Whose your second husband?" Whenever someone asked about his husband's, they underestimate that he could one-up being married to _the_ Oikawa Tooru, but this is where Suga gets his thrill.

"Oh? You mean Semi Eita?" He drops the name casually as he starts to scroll through pictures. Before anyone could talk out of their stunned state that their friend and coworker was dating a famous rockstar, Suga showed his phone to his colleagues. The first photo is a picture of Semi with his arm around Sugas neck kissing the top of his head gently with a brightly smiling Suga outside of The Bean in Chicago, in the United States from one of many shows Suga followed Semi for, taken by, courtesy of Oikawa. The other photo Suga shows is one where he is in the middle with Semi to his left, and Oikawa to his right, both men kissing Suga on the opposite cheeks while Suga, himself, throws up a cute peace sign while taking the photo with Semi's bandmates in the back. 

"You can't be serious? How lucky are you to be dating both Oikawa Tooru and Semi Eita?" Suga laughed at the question. In truth, it wasn't luck at all, but admiration that got him where he was. Semi wasn't happy they lost to Karasuno of all teams, and he was able to get Suga's phone number from Goshiki, who had Hinata's phone number. It took some bribing from the upperclassman to get Goshiki to ask Hinata for Suga's number, which then led to Goshiki to bribe Hinata. Suga admired the drive Semi had to go to such lengths to just reach him and ask him about volleyball strategy. It took two weeks of Semi being very unhappy with Suga for them to form a relationship where the complaining turned into chatting. 

"Truthfully? Semi is a huge brat. I love him and he's actually very sweet, but boy does he pout when he doesn't get his way". Suga laughed softly and bit his lip, "Don't let anyone know I told you that, he puts on an air of mystery, but really he's just a cuddle bug". The room goes silent before Suga moves to pack up his things. "Maybe we can have some of you over for dinner sometime". Suga had a petty tone to his voice as he gave a sweet smile and walked back to his classroom. The look's of pity his coworkers started to give him made him feel sick, he knew why they looked at him that way, they thought he'd been the boring one in the relationship. When their relationship had just developed, Suga himself thought they would get bored of him, but it took Oikawa and Semi to find Suga crying in the bedroom of their shared flat and talking to him about the insecurities and fears he had. Which led Suga to reminisce about that night.

_"Would you ever try and leave me for someone who deserves you more?" Suga said through broken sobs sitting on their shared king-sized bed as Oikawa kneeled in front of him, putting his hand on his knee while Semi sat next to Suga and wrapped his arms around the teacher's waist._

_"You're our home Suga, you deserve us more than we deserve you that is for certain. You are permanently ours" Semi said kissing Suga's head gently._

_"Sometimes things don't work out as we planned, a-and maybe... just maybe we are meant to lose the ones we love," Suga said crying harder. He couldn't help it, he felt so mediocre and bland compared to the two men who he loved, and who claimed to love him._

_"But, if that's the case, then we will have to fight for you until then," Oikawa said squeezing Suga's knee firmly. "Do you think we'd let you have this little breakdown of yours and let you leave? Hello no," Oikawa's brutal honesty caused Suga to choke on his tears and stare blankly back._

_"Yeah, you heard me, you're the only one of us with a masters degree, and in education nonetheless. You could do anything with that degree in the realm of education but you're pursuing your passion for teaching young kids. You're doing exactly what we are doing, chasing your dreams". Oikawa huffs and stands sitting on the other side of Suga. "So don't get all mopey on us, you are just as special and unique as us."_

_Semi laughs softly and brushes Suga's hair back gently. "When we wake in the morning, in the bedroom we share and tour face is the first thing I've seen, it reminds me that I've seen love in both you and Oikawa, and it reminds me, even though I tour, and spend time away from home, away from you two, that you two are the last of love I will ever need because you are my home". Suga started to cry again, but not because he felt as if these two would grow tired of him, but because he realizes there's no chance of that happening and it makes him happier than he thought he ever could be._

As Suga comes back to reality he sees a text message on his phone from 'Husband 1' reminding him they were having onigiri for dinner and that he needs to take Oikawa to the store to pick the items up. Suga smiled faintly and smugly to himself. Yeah, they were his.


End file.
